Caribs Garrard
Caribs Garrard (カリブス・ガラード Karibusu Garādo) is a former letter bee and an inspector. He is currently the new director of the Beehive after Largo Lloyd. In the anime, he was a marauder. Personality Caribs takes a serious approach to his duty, whether as a Reverse member in the anime, or as a letter bee and director of the Beehive. He is a skilled marksman in shooting both lead bullets and shindans. He lost the ability to use shindan after the incident at Kagerou. However, in the manga, he regained his ability to shoot shindans when he remembered his innocence and happiness as a letter bee with his dingo Valentine, his old friend Jacob Gobani, and his dreams and adventures before entering Kagerou. He can be scary to some people, and he has a strong determination. History 'Manga Version' As a child, Garrard was abused by his mother and witnessed the murder of his father when he was very young. At thirty-seven years old, Garrard was promoted to the capital with his dingo Valentine. After visiting Gobeni, he gives back his shindan, telling his old friend that it was time to part with it. Both Garrard and Valentine were confused when they that where they were was not Akatsuki. Instead, they were in a district called Kagerou. Garrard becomes angry at this, and hotly tells the Caris Cannon that they would pass the test and achieve his dream to become Head Bee. As the door closes behind them, Garrard and Valentine become locked in darkness. A moment later, they meet the gatekeeper. Horrified, Garrard and Valentine realize that the horribly disfigured gatekeeper was Seine, who they had known. As Seine reads Garrard's heart, the letter bee panics as he seemingly relives his tragic experiences as a child, and fires his Shindan at Seine to stop him from reading any more memories. The gatekeeper deems Garrard unsuitable for Akatsuki, as Caris Cannon predicted, and both he and Valentine were posted in Kagerou instead. At some point five years before the series, Garrard and Valentine rescued Gauche Suede. Plot 'Manga Version' In chapter thirty-two, Garrard and Valentine arrive as inspectors from the capital to investigate the return of Gauche Suede and the appearance of Cabernet. Garrard fires Largo Llyod from his position, and instructs Zazie to hunt down Cabernet. He further instructs Aria Link and Lag Seeing to work at the Dead Letter Office. As acting director of the Beeehive, Garrard declares Yuusari in the sate of emergency as Cabernet approaches, and instructs the letter bees to take Cabernet down. As Cabernet approaches closer to Yuusari, Garrard starts to remember what happened to him when he journeyed to the capital. He later defeats Cabernet together with the letter bees. After Cabernet's defeat, Garrard summons a general Beehive meeting and discusses what Lag Seeing learned about the capital and that a revolution in order. He later instructs the letter bees to return to their normal deliveries. Shindan In the manga, his shindan shoot is Haizume '''or '''Gray Talons. His shindan weapon for using it is a London-style gun model with 3 barrels called "Partita No. 3." But his Spirit Amber is separate from his shindan weapon. His Spirit Amber is a gray colored one which is in placed in his ring. Trivia * His first name, "Caribs", is a kind of American-Indian. This may refer to him being from Akatsuki after transferring from Yuusari. * His last name, "Garrard", is an automobile. This may refer to his personality being serious and straightforward. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reverse Category:Letter Bee